Happier Than I Could Ever Imagine
by insaneprincess
Summary: ONE-SHOT Neville/Luna. The Yule Ball is being repeated and Neville debates over asking Luna a question.


**A/N: Okay, I had no intention of writing this, but the idea just got in my head so I ended up writing it. I'm not sure if I really like it but oh well, here it is. Read and Review!! **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I can always dream though, right?**

Happier Than I Could Ever Imagine

Neville's POV

I have no idea why I'm doing this, or how I'm doing this. All I know is that I'm blushing like mad and that I'm scared out of my mind.

Ask me how I got put into Gryffindor and I won't have an answer for you. I've never been brave – I'm a total coward. And apparently Gryffindor's _daring, nerve, and chivalry,_ set them apart. Chivalry? Maybe. Daring; nerve? Absolutely not.

So I don't know how I'm a Gryffindor. I'm not nearly smart enough for Ravenclaw, not evil enough for Slytherin. I suppose I should have been a Hufflepuff. Sometimes I wish I were a Ravenclaw though, at least then I'd be in _her_ house.

She sits alone right now, although that's hardly a surprise. Most people don't understand her, don't like her. They think she's weird, just because she's different. She's smart enough to be a Ravenclaw though, so they've got no excuse. So what if Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Nargles don't exist?

At the moment I must be out of my mind to be even thinking about talking to her, let alone asking her what I'm about to ask. She's so clearly out of my league, so intelligent, so kind, so sweet. So beautiful, sitting there on a bench in the shadow of Hogwarts castle watching the stars. Her hair is gleaming in the moonlight and her wide, round blue eyes sparkle with reflections of the night sky. Her childlike face is content, at peace, as always.

I must be mad to even consider that she'll say yes.

Everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room would be howling with laughter, to know what I'm about to do, if I'm brave enough to do what I'm about to do. I suppose I would have found it funny awhile ago, too. When I thought she was just odd. Now I find these absurdities about her, well, endearing. And her far too large eyes are now striking and captivating. Her brilliantly white smile that once unnerved me is suddenly making me tremble. Her pale skin that once seemed almost gothic, now seems milky, soft, and smooth. I'm delusional.

But she's so pretty in the moonlight and I don't care that everyone thinks of her as a loner. Because, honestly, I'm a bit of a loner myself.

It seriously didn't bother me, in the beginning, when the teachers announced that we would be repeating the Yule Ball this year, as it had been such a wonderful experience for everyone last year. Last year, I had, unlike most guys, enjoyed the ball. It had been _fun_. I knew that was fairly weird, but well, I had enjoyed the dancing. Ginny had been kind and I was glad she was my partner. We were just friends but I had been glad that I had had _somebody_ to dance with. So yes, shockingly, I had truly enjoyed the Yule Ball.

And I'd been happy at first, when all I was thinking about was the dancing and the party and the feast, with the idea of the Yule Ball being repeated. Then, however, I remembered that I had to ask somebody to come with me.

As mentioned, I'm a coward. So this was a slight problem. Or a huge one. Mostly because I knew who I wanted to ask.

And here I was, a week and a half later, no longer able to put it off.

So I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hello Neville." She spoke in a calm dreamy voice. _She_ clearly wasn't nervous.

"H-Hi Luna."

"Come to see the stars? Or are you hunting for Ifgrins?'

I'd never heard the name before. "Ifgrins?"

"Yes. They come out at night. Their venom is very valuable. It puts you in a trance like sleep for three days. I do believe there are still at least two hundred in England, although they were from Portugal originally."

"Er…that's interesting Luna. I've never heard of them before. Uh…I actually came out here to… well to ask you something."

She just turns and looks at me. I knew she wasn't going to say anything like 'what?', she was just going to wait for me to tell her. I'm blushing already and I haven't even asked yet.

"Well, uh, Luna, I was wondering…uh if you wanted to go to … um the Yule Ball with me?"

--

Luna's POV

It's a beautiful starry night and I'm watching the sky. There's nothing new about this, I like getting out of my common room in the evenings, it's full of dull, narrow-minded people who don't listen to me and I like the smell of the night air anyways. It's far too lovely out to stay indoors.

Besides, the conversation inside is sure to be petty and trivial, filled with gossip because of the upcoming Yule Ball. Everyone will be discussing who had asked who, who was wearing what, what the decorations would look like, and what the music would be.

I personally am very uninterested in all of it. No one has asked me yet, but I don't mind. I have no qualms about going by myself, I did last year and it was still plenty of fun.

It's a beautiful night, and curfew is in about an hour. The air holds so many gentle, delicate scents, and each one is wonderful: the smoke from Hagrid's hut, the woodsy smell of the forest (leaves, bark, moss, dirt), all of the mysterious aromas from the Greenhouses filled with various plants, and even the smell of my shampoo – a gentle strawberry. Dinner just finished a while ago and I can almost smell it as well – fried chicken, pork, turkey, steak, potatoes, salad, and so many delicious desserts.

I don't mind that I'm alone. Most people wouldn't enjoy spending so much time apart from others, but it doesn't bother me. I like being alone with my thoughts, without having to carry on a conversation. I don't like people snorting at my ideas or thinking I'm foolish, but I don't care all that much. I've given up attempting conversation with most of the Ravenclaws. I like talking to Ginny. She's become kind of popular this year and has told people to stop stealing my belongings. She's really quite kind that way. And she doesn't laugh at my thoughts, just smiles sweetly. She's a very good friend.

I've met a lot of Gryffindors this year. Ginny introduced me to her brother Ron. He's quite funny, but sometimes he can be unintentionally mean. Hermione Granger, I already knew of, but didn't know. She's nice and very smart, but as narrow-minded as the Ravenclaws. Harry Potter is nice. I have the feeling he really doesn't like all the attention he gets. Of course it must be very hard for him, if the Ministry isn't listening. Daddy and I both believe him, obviously. You-Know-Who is back I'm sure. Everyone knows the Ministry is not to be trusted.

I hear a footstep behind me and turn. Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor I've met this year is standing behind me, very red in the face. I do hope he isn't sick. Wouldn't it be dreadful to miss the Yule Ball because of that!

"Hello Neville."

"H-Hi Luna." He sounds nervous, or perhaps he is sick. If so, I feel bad. I like Neville. He spends a lot of time alone, like me, but he's very kind. He's a very gentle person, and he doesn't laugh at my ideas, in fact, he seems interested in them. Interested in me.

Although, I might be flattering myself.

"Come to see the stars? Or are you hunting for Ifgrins?" I ask him.

He looks puzzled. "Ifgrins?"

"Yes. They come out at night. Their venom is very valuable. It puts you in a trance like sleep for three days. I do believe there are still at least two hundred in England, although they were from Portugal originally," I tell him. After all, I know that _he_ won't laugh at my ideas.

"Er…that's interesting Luna. I've never heard of them before. Uh…I actually came out here to… well to ask you something."

I don't know what he would want to ask me, but I don't ask, just look at him. He won't expect me to say 'what?' or anything like that. He knows me altogether too well.

He's blushing really spectacularly by this point and I wonder what question could honestly make him so embarrassed. Although, he _could_ be sick, as I thought earlier.

"Well, uh, Luna, I was wondering…uh if you wanted to go to … um the Yule Ball with me?"

--

Neville's POV

I think I must be the happiest, luckiest guy in the world. Or at least the Great Hall.

For once, I don't stumble, red faced through the door. I walk calmly, beaming with pride through the doors like a king. I feel like royalty, too.

I guess some people wouldn't understand why I'm overwhelmingly happy that Luna Lovegood, Hogwarts oddball, agreed to go to the Yule Ball with me. But I never get what I want. And I _really_ want her. And tonight, for this one night, she's mine.

She's here on _my_ arm! She could be on anyone else's, but she's on my arm. She agreed to go with _me! ME!_ I'm overjoyed and nobody else understands why.

They all look at me like I'm crazy, or maybe that she was the only one who would agree to come with me. I don't care, I'm happy. And they're all judgemental. Because they can't see through her strange exterior to the beautiful, talented, smart girl that she is. So what if her robes are a strange, spangled, silver? I think she looks stunning.

She's smiling, too, looking almost as happy as I am. That just makes me happier.

The Weird Sisters are back, with a combination of screaming and singing. But there are slow songs, too, so I lead Luna to the dance floor. Most people would be afraid that she'd dance in a weird, wacky way. I really hope she does. At least she's herself, not attempting to fit some image that everyone else invents. She's real, genuine. And I love her for it.

Yes I think I love her.

It's odd, I know, but we fit together. Two people considered losers. But tonight I don't feel like a loser. I don't care if I'm wearing a stupid, goofy grin. I think I deserve it.

Because now I _do_ feel like a Gryffindor. I was strong enough, brave enough to ask her to the ball. And she said yes. Daring; nerve? Check.

I swear this is the best night of my life.

--

Luna's POV

I can't keep from smiling as we enter the Great Hall. I'm just so happy that I'm here with him. A lot of people misjudge Neville, and think he's a loser. But I don't care. They misjudge me, too. I'm just tremendously happy that Neville can look past what other people think. He's really wonderful that way.

The Weird Sisters are back, the stage filled with their instruments. I see some of my Gryffindor friends, too. Ron and Hermione are there together, both looking very red in the face. And there's Ginny looking extremely happy, holding hands with Harry. It seems like everyone is happy tonight. Especially me.

Neville is a wonderful person, and he looks very handsome tonight. I wore my best silver robes. He is wearing deep blue robes, his dark hair very neat and his dark eyes sparkling. He looks very happy, too.

I know he must like me, if he asked me to come with him. And that makes me happy. Because I think I like him too. A lot really.

Last year I came alone. Tonight I come with him. And that makes me happier than I could ever imagine.


End file.
